Of Glaciers and Greeks: The Frozen Throne
by CP Nightshade
Summary: Percy is sent to Arendelle as a representative of Greece. And to figure out why Khione is mad with the place. He soon discovers why when he faces treacherous princes and dukes, and giant snow monsters named Marshmallow. Will he save the royal family? Or will he fall to the frozen onslaught that awaits him? Percy/Elsa Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back, if any of you follow me. This is a Frozen/PJO crossover. R&amp;R, people. And I will respond to all reviews via PM. And BTW, this is a story I have motivation for, and I hope that is a good thing.**

Percy was never the best delegate. Being a demigod does that to people. He prefers to be in the action dirtying his hands instead of sitting back and talking about what to do instead. So when Boreas told him, that Aeolus told him, that Zeus told him, that he was needed to go as a representative a random northern kingdom because apparently Khione felt something disturbing her domain there, it is easy to imagine Percy was not a happy Greek.

Of course there were some perks to be going on a "diplomatic" mission for the gods. For instance, he managed to convince Boreas and Khione to bless him because, as he put it, "_If I'm going to investigate something with ice magic, at least give me the ability to do so myself."_ The benefits of being a necessity to the gods

But now, standing upon the prow of the _Oceanus' Bane_, one of Poseidon's favorite ships, and staring upon the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle, Percy wondered how something that disturbed Khione's sphere over snow and cold could end up in such a bright and spritely place.

The landing was easy, much thanks to Percy's powers and the experience of the crew on hand. After double checking that he was wearing the correct formal attire to be attending the coronation of the Queen, which was the cover story for while he was actually here. His green doublet and black petticoat were pressed and washed, and his black trousers fit to near perfection. Wrapped around his neck was a pendant which hid under doublet, and on the pendant was an engraved Mount Olympus. His hand also sported a signet ring of a trident, as well as the words _"Freedom of the Sea"_ printed around the edge in Ancient Greek. The ring was truthfully his sword, Anaklusmos, but since it wouldn't be logical to hold a writing utensil in his coat pocket, he asked his father to transform the sword into a ring. As he stepped off the ship, he was greeted by a portly man saying, "Welcome to Arendelle! And who might you be my good sir?"

Percy inclined his head respectfully to the man, before replying, "I am Lord Perseus, representative from Greece." He hated having to say "Lord," just about as much as having to say "Perseus." It made him sound uptight and arrogant in his opinion.

"Welcome milord," the man returned, with upmost respect, "You will find the castle very easily, just follow the crowd, and introduce yourself at the gates so the guards let you in! The coronation will be held in the chapel in approximately two hours. Farewell my good man!" Percy returned to farewell and set out to find the castle.

The city of Arendelle was truly a marvel, built on a fjord that was surrounded my many, likely treacherous, mountains and glaciers. The city was abuzz with people and life, animals following their owners about, various horses and animals pulled carts around the market, and Percy swore he saw a man and a reindeer share a carrot. But what Percy found most spectacular was smell: fresh bread, herbs, and chocolate all shed their delectable scent into the air, making the intoxicating air almost too good to breathe.

The congregation of people around the castle was ginormous. People from all classes of society gathered around the gates in hope to witness the princess and soon to be queen. Percy maneuvered his way through the crowd, finally reaching the gate before showing the introducing himself to the guard and showing his invitation.

Percy's first thought when he entered the courtyard of the castle was,_ it's a lot bigger up close_. The castle looked like a really tall building from afar, but up close, Percy had to crane his neck to see even the shortest of spires. All the spires seemed to be elegant, yet still held the necessary boldness and strength to support that this was a defendable castle. As Percy stepped into the middle of the courtyard, a guard quickly approached him. Percy could tell by the guards build that she was a female, and was confirmed when the guard spoke and asked him, "Do you wish for me to escort you to the royal cathedral?"

Percy assessed the guard quickly, noticing the shield strapped on her arm, as well as the sword at her hip. "I would appreciate it greatly if you escorted me Ser…" he left his sentence hanging, hoping to get the woman's name.

"Katelyn, milord. Kate if you must, and there is no need to call me ser." She replied calmly, "I am not captain of the guard, merely another regular assigned to the coronation."

"Very well Kate, I am Perseus, or Percy if you must." He smiled slightly, happy that maybe somebody would refer to him as Percy instead of the dreadfully formal name, Perseus. "Shall we proceed?" Percy followed the regular through a small portion of the castle, namely the grand entrance which held several impressive pictures, fine marble columns, and multiple guards, all rigid in posture with their shields emblemized with the royal crest of Arendelle held close and spears straight. Not a flaw was seen on their armor nor were their sword belts crooked. _So these are the Royal Guard? Impressive._

"So Kate," Percy began, "why does a regular as herself end up guarding the coronation?" He was honestly curious as to why an infantry woman was doing royal guard duty.

Kate didn't miss a beat, "Quite simple really, the gates have been shut for some time now and many of the guard and staff were cut, so now when coronation time came, they needed to be absolutely sure that nothing were to happen to either of the princesses." Kate stopped outside of a large door. "This is the cathedral; the coronation should start in a few minutes. Farewell Percy, I hope we may see each other again before we leave."

"I hope we may be fortunate enough to meet again as well," Percy responded, genuinely happy he met someone kind here, "Thank you Kate, and farewell." He opened the door and quickly found a seat. He scanned the room, noticing a few guards around the windows, as well as two by the door he just entered through. A priest stood at the front of the cathedral, holding a scepter and some gold ornament that Percy didn't recognize.

As Kate said, it only took a few minutes for the choir to begin and Princess Elsa entered, head held high. At first Percy was stunned, the princess, only the age of eighteen, held herself similar to that of the most experienced queen's Percy had ever met. Her platinum blonde was tied regally back behind her head, and her blue eyes, as clear as ice set after the first winter storm. _She's gorgeous_, was the second thing on Percy's mind, his third? _Shut it brain._

When the queen finally arrived at the priest and alter, he presented her with the scepter and odd ornament. The queen began to reach for the items, when the priest whispered for her to take her gloves off. Elsa complied, but when she reached for the items again, her hands were shaking profusely. _She's afraid of something,_ Percy thought_, but what exactly strikes fear in her so? _When the princess took hold of the items and turned around staring above the crowd, Percy noticed the fear that almost radiated from her crystalline eyes. "All hail Queen Elsa!" Percy was startled by the priest's loud proclamation, almost forgetting to stand up and applaud. The queen turned around quickly and placed the items down and swiftly pulling her gloves on, now beginning to calm down.

**Well, this be a line break.**

After the coronation, we were all escorted to the ballroom, which consisted of more pillars connected to intricate arches on the ceiling. Once we were all situated in the room, the herald announced the entrance of the Queen first, and then announcing the entrance of Princess Anna, who seemed to be an energetic bundle of joy, yet seemed to be at a loss when it came to being near Elsa. While this amused Percy to no end, he also found it slightly disturbing as he tried to figure what could create a gap between them.

As all the representatives moved forwards, Percy followed suit, behind a short man, whose balding scalp showed under his bouncing wig. When the short man arrived in front of the royal sisters, the herald introduced him as the "Duke of Weaseltown." Percy tried and nearly failed to hide his laughter, such the same as Elsa and Anna. The Duke offered to dance with Elsa, who quickly refused and practically threw Anna under the cart by offering her up instead.

Now, it was Percy's turn to greet the queen. When he stepped forwards and bowed the herald introduced him, "Lord Perseus of Greece, my queen."

Perseus rose, and greeted the queen officially for the first time, "Queen Elsa, the honor of meeting with you on behalf of Greece is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my readers and reviews.**

**Chapter Two**

"And you, Lord Perseus." Elsa gave Percy a thoughtful look, before continuing, "Greece is no trade partner of Arendelle, nor do we have any history with your country. So I must inquire as to why they have bothered to send a representative, no offense of course."

Percy smiled on the outside, but inside he was having a minor panic attack. Pulling a lie of the tip of his tongue, he responded to the queen's inquiry, "I am here in hope to negotiate a trade contract and possible ally in the north. While the south my hold many luxurious items to trade, it can lack in the heartier necessities of life." _A total lie,_ he thought, _but hopefully she doesn't realize that._

Much to his relief, the queen gave him a soft smile, making her more attractive than before. _Silence brain! _He thought. He refocused his attention to the queen when she spoke again, her tone light, "Arendelle would certainly be hopeful to open up a trade contract with Greece, I will consult with my advisers tomorrow. I hope you will be staying until then?"

"I will Queen Elsa; I do not leave for at least another fortnight." Percy responded. Remembering his manners and also hoping to talk to the queen Percy offered her his hand, "Queen Elsa, would you honor me by dancing with me?"

A myriad of conflicting emotions crossed the queens face, before she seemed to steel her nerves. "It would be my pleasure, Lord Perseus," she replied, taking his hand in her gloved ones. Percy led them out onto the dance floor, arriving in a small clearing in the center. The band struck up a new song and the duo began to dance with each other.

_One, two, three, and a one, two, three, _Percy thought, hoping to not make a fool of himself in front of the queen. Percy took a quick glance around, noticing that most of the ball had turned its attention to the two of them. Looking away, slightly embarrassed from all the attention, his gaze wondered to his dancing partner. Elsa was looking around, much as he had only just before. When she looked back, her eyes met Percy's, and sea green clashed with icy blue.

Percy and Elsa were so entranced by each other that they only stopped when Princess Anna cleared her throat next to them. Startled, the Queen and Percy jumped apart, both blushing and looking away from each other. "Elsa," the red headed spoke, and Percy looked to see the energetic princess bouncing up and down with a ridiculous grin on her face. She was holding the hand of a fancy looking man, which Percy had to guess, was a prince. The Princess giggled. "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." _So I was right, he is a prince._ He thought.

The Princess continued, "And we-" she was cut off by falling into a fit of laughter.

Prince Hans picked up, "Would like to ask for-" he too fell into laughter.

"Your blessing for-" Anna said, regaining some of her composure.

"Our marriage!" They both finished together. Percy was stunned. Anna had to have only just met the man, so getting married had to be moving way too fast.

Apparently Elsa was thinking the same thing, because her first response was to ask Anna firmly, "Can I talk to you?" She gave the Prince a pointed look, "Alone?"

Anna's reaction was instantaneous, she gripped Hans' arm and pulled him close. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us," she stated, her eyes narrowing into a determined glare.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Prepared, she looked Anna directly in the eye, "Anna, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Anna retorted. Percy bit back a snort and settled for just rolling his eyes.

"Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa countered.

"More than you! All you know how to do is shut people out!" Anna must have struck a nerve, because Elsa recoiled slightly, hurt clear in her eyes.

The Queen closed her eyes and breathed deeply again, before giving Anna a steely glance. "You asked for my permission, and I said no. That's final." Anna looked like she was about to cry as Elsa walked up to a guard, "Empty the ball room. The party's over." Anna moved to grab Elsa's hand, but accidentally pulled off her glove. Elsa whirled around, cradling her pale, bare hand to her chest and yelled at Anna, "Give me back my glove!"

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore" Anna shouted, sounding desperate.

Queen Elsa gave her a cool look, "Than leave." She turned around and began walking towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?" the princess demanded.

"Enough Anna," Elsa had her arms crossed, and seemed to be shivering.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?" Anna kept going, "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa raised her voice and shouted, "I said enough!" She whirled around and ice shot from her hand and made a deadly arc of ice spikes around her and the door, barely missing Anna.

Percy would've followed, but one of the spikes had caught him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out. Pulling himself off the spike he swiftly went outside and noticed that the fountain was frozen.

Stepping out farther, he realized that that it was snowing. As most of the people began to shiver from the sudden decrease in temperature, Percy quickly approached the Princess, Hans, and the duke and his bodyguards. As he arrived, he heard her say, "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her." The prince's concerns were quickly brushed aside as Anna called out, "Bring me horse, please!"

Hans ran forwards and grabbed Anna's shoulder, "Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

Anna shrugged off his hand and said, "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right. I leave you here, to take care of Arendelle."

Hans held her hand close, "On my honor."

Percy, seeing an opportunity to go after the cause of this magic, also quickly offered up his assistance, "Your highness, if I may accompany you on this. I am not inexperienced with rough travel."

Anna looked at him a second, before shaking her head. "No I must do this alone." And she took off through the castle gates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Princess Anna left, Percy seemed to remember that he was impaled on the icicle Elsa had created. As he began to sway on his feet he muttered a curse and started to fall, but strong arms caught him and a woman's voice spoke, "Woah there Percy, let's get you patched up."

"Kate," Percy replied with a small smile, before wincing as pressure was applied to his wound. Percy felt Kate shift his weight so that she held up one side, and at the same time someone else held up his other. Who-Percy couldn't tell. Percy tried to speak again, but Katelyn shushed him.

"Milord, we need to get him to the royal doctor. He's experiencing a large amount of blood loss and he's about to lose consciousness completely." No sooner did those words leave Katelyn's mouth than did Percy pass out. Of course, for him, it meant Morpheus was having a great time in messing with his dreams.

_Flashes, sounds of a soft voice singing in the mountain air. Percy couldn't tell where he was. He looked around, and noticed the whole Fjord that Arendelle was located on frozen solid. He looked other directions to see nothing but raging winter storms. The dream shifted, and he saw Elsa using her magic and summoning a whole castle of ice. She then morphed her dress to one made of ice, and let her hair down before waving her hand and the dream shifted again._

_Next, the visions became less clear. Flashes of red hair, Princess Anna, and a blonde haired man who Percy didn't recognize. He saw a reindeer, a talking snowman, and wolves. Things blurred again, and he saw Prince Hans calling out for volunteers to chase after the Princess and the Queen._

_His vision blurred again, and he saw Hans and a small group of men fighting a giant snow monster, and then he saw Anna and the mystery man talking to strange looking rock people. He saw Hans with a raised sword over Elsa amidst a frozen snowfall, and then he saw Hans bring down the sword and-_

Percy awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly before suppressing a groan as he aggravated his shoulder. He fell backwards into a soft bed. Taking a quick look around the room, he found he was in some sort of living quarters. Sitting up again, this time more slowly, he squinted as he looked through an open window, noticing the pure, blinding whiteness outside.

Looking down at himself, Percy noticed he was shirtless with a bandage around his shoulder. His medallion was still around his neck, and his ring was still on his finger. He wore the same pants as last night, signifying that the person only undressed his upper half in respect for his modesty. Taking another look around the room, Percy spotted a thick, white wool shirt, as well as a heavy grey overcoat and grey cloak.

Percy put on the shirt, and left the room, completely ignoring the coat and cloak. Outside his room, he was met with a corridor and followed it to the grand entrance to the castle. Running out of the castle he noticed Katelyn approaching the castle. She looked at him for a second, than ran at him. Percy braced expecting some type of embrace, but was instead scolded like a child, "What do you think you're doing out of bed? Go back inside right now!" Percy tried to wave her off, saying he was okay, but she just kept on going on. "You need to be resting and recovering from that wound! You almost died back there! If you don't go to bed I'm going to kick your-"

Kate was interrupted by a commotion in commons. Shouts and yells were heard and Percy took off, with Katelyn trailing behind slightly yelling for him to stop. When he arrived finished crossing the bridge from the castle into the city, he was greeted by Hans calling out for volunteers, just like his dream. Percy heard the Duke say he would send two men to help. Pushing through the crowds, Percy spoke out, "I'll go as well."

Hans eyes snapped in his direction, before a confused look from him that was followed by a question, "How fairs your shoulder? And injury like the one you received should have incapacitated you for a while, and even then left you bedridden for weeks."

Before Percy could answer, Katelyn appeared and answered for him, "No Milord, his shoulder is not well. He just walked out of the castle not more than a half hour ago." Hans looked surprised at this fact, but quickly recovered.

Percy, slightly annoyed by the comment, spoke again, "I've suffered worse injuries in worse circumstances." Monsters tended to maim him much worse. "And I've had to undergo far worse than winter magic in even worse wear than I am now." Percy looked around again, and spotted one of the men from the _Oceanus' Bane._ "You there!" The man looked at Percy and quickly moved towards him. "Fetch my horse and my travelling gear from my ship! I'll need it ready in a few minutes so be quick about yourself." The man went off towards the docks.

When he turned around he was face to face with an extremely mad guard. Her helmet was off now, which Percy had just realized he had never seen her face uncovered. She had straight, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her slim eyebrows twitched with rage as she stared down Percy, unfortunately for her, Athena had her way beat in death glares. "What in the world do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Going off like this is suicide!" Kate shouted at Percy.

"I'm sorry Kate, but this needs to be done," Percy told her, his voice gentle. When he turned around again, he saw the man he sent off return with his horse and travelling gear. His equipment consisted of a black leather cuirass as well as thick black gloves. His leather breaches were stitched with a deep sea green thread. Also, his boots were thick hide boots. His belt and cloak were both a deep sea green. The horse was a black _destier_, bread for war, the horse was used to travelling at high speeds with a heavy load or passing through treacherous terrain. Her name was Sakasa.

_Milord,_ the destier greeted. Percy sent her a small nod of acknowledgement.

Percy took his equipment and quickly put on the gear. He quickly pulled himself onto Sakasa and gave Katelyn an apologetic look. He turned to Prince Hans and said, "I'm ready when you are."

Hans gave him an apprehensive look, before asking, "Where's your weapon?"

Percy moved part of the saddlebag over, revealing the sheath of a simple bronze sword, or at least the hilt. The sheath was truly empty because Percy's actual sword was augmented to be able to combat mortals and monsters. The prop was useful though, when a show was needed.

Hans quickly nodded and ushered his horse towards the North Mountain, followed by a few civilians, two of the duke's men, and Percy.

**Line Break**

Percy and the rest of the group had just arrived at the base of the North Mountain. It had taken them a few days to reach this point, and Percy was extremely irritable. Not so much by the weather or circumstances, but by how much Prince Hans bothered him. Percy remembers the prince's horse tell him that he was up to something, but that he didn't know what.

Sakasa was doing well, for her thick build and warm fur being a benefit to the destier's health. Percy looked over to the rest of the group gave a small grin, before saying, "Who wants to go first?"

**Line Break**

Naturally, Percy ended up leading the group up the mountain. The others followed closely behind him, clearly intimated by the ice spikes scattered around on the rock faces. Percy soon found himself at the face of a steep ledge, with the only option available looking like climbing. Not a fan of the vertical incline, Percy quickly discovered that his dream had been correct again.

In front of him stood a ginormous castle, made completely out of ice. Percy approached the staircase, but before he could even set foot on the first step, a giant creature, made completely out of snow and ice rose from the ground.

Percy quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the evil snow man, taunting, "Bring it on Marshmallow!"


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hey all loyal and lovely followers of FF.**

**I know a lot of you have asked me when or if I was gonna update this story, and I decided that I do not like how its turned out so far (which I know is not very far at all). So, I decided instead of giving up in general. I'm going to attempt a rewrite/editing starting from chapter one and going on.**

**Thanks for your support,**

**CP Nightshade**


End file.
